Truth or Dare and the Demon
by xoxSaMxox
Summary: The gang plays truth or dare. Then Kagome goes for a walk and a demon erases all of her memorises. Will she still feel the same for InuYasha as before? Or will they be enemies. R&R.


**Summary: The gang plays truth or dare. Then Kagome goes for a walk and a demon erases all of her memorises. Will she still feel the same for InuYasha as before? Or will they be enemies. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…. Sad but true.**

**\/**

**Truth Or Dare and the Demon?**

**\/**

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were all sitting silently in a hut waiting for Shippo and Kirara. Both had gotten badly injured during a battle and were now in kaede's hut getting better. It had already been an hour and all that Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku had done was sit in silence. They would also have to wait several days for Shippo and Kirara to heel and get rest.

"I know what we can do to pass the time," Kagome finally said to break the silence.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"It's a game called truth or dare," Kagome said. Then she explained how to play the game and she said that she would start. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

Miroku thought for like a minute and answered," Truth."

"Who is your one true love?" Kagome asked while smirking and looking at Sango. Sango's face turned pitch red.

"Well, that was an easy one, it is of course my one and only Sango," the monk said. "InuYasha, truth or dare?"

Since I'm not a wimp like you, dare," InuYasha said.

"I dare you to… kiss Kagome anytime someone says your name," Miroku said while smiling ear to ear. As soon as he said that Kagome and InuYasha turned pitch red. Neither of them refused because they knew that they wouldn't win.

"So INUYASHA are you going to ask anyone a question or not?" Sango asked evilly. InuYasha turned to Kagome, who was on his right side and slowly moved closer to her. Then they brushed each other's lips and kissed. After they did InuYasha still stayed sitting close to Kagome.

"S-Sango, truth or dare?" InuYasha stuttered.

"Truth," Sango answered. _This is going to be good, InuYasha thought._

"Express your true feelings for Miroku," InuYasha said. Then Sango and Kagome looked surprised at him because they didn't think that InuYasha was smart enough to realize that Sango like Miroku. "Yah, yah, I know all about the 'Sango and Miroku situation'. But you never thought that I would get it. You were always thinking, oh InuYasha is way too dumb to figure that out," After he said that he kissed Kagome once again.

"Fine, jeez, InuYasha, I l-l-lo-ove M-Miroku," She said. "But you won't get away with this InuYasha. I'll just keep saying your name over and over InuYasha!" So InuYasha kissed Kagome three times. But the last one lasted a long time and would've gone longer but they needed something-called air.

It was getting late so they decided to go to bed. That night was one of the coldest Kagome had ever experience there. She was shivering in her sleeping bag. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" she asked. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her lightly. They then attached their sleeping bags so that they would be warmer. Then InuYasha gave her part of his kimono.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and found a sleeping hanyou behind her. She really needed time to think so she got up and put on a couple of extra layers of clothes. She left one of her sweaters beside InuYasha so he would still be able to smell her scent. But she didn't know that he was already awake.

An hour later she was still walking in the woods with a hanyou following not too far behind. She sat down on a root of a tree, then noticed it was the God tree. 'So many memories…this is were InuYasha and I first met,' Kagome thought. Then she sensed a jewel shard coming at light speed. What was she going to do?

"Are you Kagome?" the ugly demon asked.

"Who wants to know?" kagome shot back. 'He must want the extra jewel shards I want,' she thought. But before she could finish thinking of what she was going to use as a bow and arrow the ugly demon charged toward her with his long claws.

Would InuYasha make it in time to safe her? OF COURSE HE WOULD, this is still the first chapter.

InuYasha raced toward Kagome and picked her up bridal style. Then the demon lifted his hand and something oozing came out of it. InuYasha was not fast enough and some of it got on Kagome. Kagome shrieked, but it was too late… some of it got on her.

"HAHAHAHA! Now she will forget everything that she ever was or will be!" the demon said in triumph.


End file.
